Rivalry
by TrollsHaveBigLaughs
Summary: The title says it all. Rivalry between the golden trio and the hated Slytherine. Just for some good laughs and probably give you inspiration? R&R! I need ideas, a little romance later on but mainly rivalry and 'normal life at hogwarts' cough cough REVIEW


It was a windy night but instead of being next to the warm fireplace and the cozy dorms, Hermione, Ron and Harry crawled through the windy night.

"Harry, ummmm…Harry? Maybe we should go back? What say about that? Come on Hermione, if Dumbledore catches us we are toast! How about we come back tomorrow? Please?" Ron whined in Harry's ears.

'Shush! Shut up, Ron!" Hermione irritably snapped at him. Ron gave her a disgusted look and Harry prodded him. They crawled and entered the castle. A pearl of water dropped on Hermione's neck and she shivered.

"Damn Snape! Giving us 'detention' like that for nothing, choosing Malfoy's word to ours! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Ron chanted. Harry nudged him with his foot again and Hermione whacked him in the ribs.

"Ouch! That hurts! Watch it!" Ron complained and got another kick from Harry. He groaned and crawled pitifully into the 'secret hole'.

"Harry, Are you sure this leads to Malfoy's secret hide out thing?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and crawled into a hole and Hermione followed and dragged Ron with her. There was a hug slope and with amazing speed they slid down with Ron tumbling like a stone and Hermione's skirt flying and Harry rolling over and over like he was being fried.

"AAHHHH! HELPPPP!" Ron yelled and Hermione giggled and Harry snorted. And then they fell into a huge lump on some nicely padded magic mattress. Hermione landed on top of Harry and he let out a groan and she nearly blacked out at how hard his muscled were and on top of Hermione was Ron whose hands were touching her butt.

Ron: Damn! Damn! Damn! Get you're hands off her, dude! She's you're best friend and boy a frightful one too! Or Maybe I should just lie down on top her and pretend to have fainted; after all I do fell like I have fainted!

Hermione: Damn Ron! Get off me! Argghh! He weighs a ton or make that two! Harry, whoa, no cushions in you mate! Nearly whacked the life outta me!

Hermione and Ron giggled at their thoughts and teamed up on Harry and tickled him to death. Just like old times! Hermione snorted and let go of Harry. Laughing, Harry wiped him tears and clapped his hands. The whole hide out was lit with light. There were trophies Malfoy had won and there was a huge gigantic bed-pool that was all green and silver. Slytherine colors. There were a few pictures of some random people like you-know-who, you know, the Slytherine thing.

"Let's get down to business! Firstly, toilet paper must be put all over the hide-out, those pure bloods know nothing about the muggles stuff, and they probably will go wacko in fright! Anyway, that first and wreck this place and paint walls RED!" Hermione giggled. Harry hugged himself in pleasure and Ron grinned his goofy smile. Hermione took her wand and asked the toilet papers to be spread everywhere and within seconds the whole place looked like the dunny. Harry swished his wand and buckets of red paint splashed in front of him destroying the silvery green carpeted floor. Hermione looked mournfully at the carpet but smiled evilly at the thought of Malfoy's face as he looks at the mess.

It's revenge girl! Think of it that way! It can be cleaned in seconds with magic after all and it's worth it looking at Malfoy's face! See? Magic can be used for anything!

"My turn to do something!" Ron announced. He took out his crooked wand and swished it again and again. The next thing you know was the Harry's nose swelled up and looked like it was going to burst. Hermione laughed and prodded Ron. Ron looked dumbfounded and went all red. Harry touched his nose with his wand and his bloated nose came back to its original size. Harry swished his wand and the whole room was red and the green bed-pool was the only silvery green thing in the room. Harry snorted laughing and Hermione slapped herself to stop laughing. Ron grumpily watched them but his lips were twitching to a grin.

"BUSTED MALFOY! He-ha!" Hermione screamed between her giggles.

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco and his new Slytherine friends casually walked down the corridor and slipped into the hide-out hole.

"Hey Gin! You got to check out this hide-out, you'll absolutely flip! Us Slytherines are the only privileged to be here!" Draco said sucking up to the older and smarted new Slytherine. Gin just grunted in reply obviously not flipped out by the idea. Dracoturned away and put on a grumpy irritated face. He saw Potter, Granger and Weasley looking at him curiously. They looked like they were about to burst out laughing. A tinge of suspicion aroused him.

"Hey Gin? Stay right here! I'll be right back!" Draco said to his friend and he nodded to the other Slytherines too including them.

"Look whose here! What have you been up to?" Draco roared in a not too friendly way. Hermione smiled at him sarcastically. Harry grunted and looked like he was choking. Ron just was going red in the face and looked like he was about to burst.

"Stay out of my way or else-!" Draco threatened vainly.

"Or else what Malfoy? Huh? Tell me!" Hermione prodded Draco in the ribs and he looked at her in disgust.

"Bloody mudbloods! What is your business to come here? You filthy muggles!" Draco said looking piercingly at Hermione. A fast, hard hit was bashed onto his face by the hand of the mudblood. Hermione gritted her teeth and was red in the face in anger. Draco spit on her and Harry whacked him on the stomach and Ron pushed him down. It was a whole bloody fight! Draco slapped Ron in the face and pushed Hermione brutally and ran away.

"Oi Malfoy! I hope Gin loves you're hideout! We tried to make it look as awesome as possible for him!" Hermione screamed out. Draco suddenly stopped as if shot in the head. A shill of fright went down his spine and he rushed to the hideout. Before he slid down to find his Slytherine friends, a roar came through the hole!

"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE? GET DOWN HERE YOU SCOUNDREL!" Gin's voice boomed out the hole. Draco's face paled and he slid down the hole just in time to escape the snorts and giggles of the golden trio.


End file.
